The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thuja occidentalis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘King of Brabant’. ‘King of Brabant’ represents a new cultivar of northern white cedar, an evergreen tree grown for landscape use and particularly useful for hedging.
The inventor discovered ‘King of Brabant’ as a naturally occurring branch mutation of ‘Brabant’ (not patented) that was growing in a field at his nursery in summer of 2008 in Edewecht, Germany.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using stem cuttings in Edewecht, Germany in January of 2010. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.